


He's basically still a baby

by Besidemyself



Series: Irondad & Spiderson fics that could be considered to happen in the same universe (working title) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Creation of the Spider Suit, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Light Angst, Mentioned Peter Parker, Mentioned Sam Wilson - Freeform, Mentioned Steve Rogers, Mentioned Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Most characters are only mentioned, Musing, Not Beta Read, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Rated T for language, Recruiting of Peter Parker, Swearing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, mentioned Pepper Potts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besidemyself/pseuds/Besidemyself
Summary: It had only made sense to have F.R.I.D.A.Y. on the lookout for other enhanced people. After Sokovia the general public was more tense and suspicious of „heroes“. So, if someone new appeared it was only logical to keep an eye on them. Plus there was always a chance that other groups, forces, governments were on the lookout too and getting to anyone before those did, was only in everyone's best interest.---Or, how Tony found Spider-Man, decided to give him a suit and then learned that that masked hero is still a child.also:Tony is Peters biggest fan, even if no one knows, not even himself.





	He's basically still a baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my second fic for the MCU… and I have at least two more ideas for other Irondad and Spiderson fics (Does this one even count?)  
> But that is for later and I‘m not sure when and if I‘ll write them since I probably won’t finish them before Endgame. But for now, enjoy? Not Beta’ed, and I'm no native speaker! Please excuse all mistakes that I probably made and feel free to point them out! 
> 
> Also: This is a work of fiction. None of these characters are mine, they all belong to Marvel and thus to Disney. No money is made with this work.  
> (I'm way too nervous to post this but here we go, enjoy)

**(1. Finding Spider-Man)**

It made sense to have F.R.I.D.A.Y. on the lookout for other enhanced people. After Sokovia the general public was more tense and suspicious of „heroes“. So, if someone new appeared it was only logical to keep an eye on them. Plus there was always a chance that other groups, forces, governments were on the lookout too and getting to anyone before those did, was only in everyone's best interest.

The searches for new recruits rarely gave any results. People calling themselves heroes were often just people who thought about themselves being a bit too invincible. Most hits were about wrestling.

So it was a surprise to actually find someone interesting. Some user had uploaded a Video of a masked person who stopped a SUV that was about to crash into a bus while at full speed.  
A red figure swooped in, stopped the car, put it down again, jumped away, shot something from their arm wrist and was out of the screen again.  
The whole Video wasn‘t even ten seconds long but it was fascinating.

From there it was an easy search to find more footage of the masked hero. None of it was as spectacular as the first video but these had another quality.  
And Tony would lie if he said that he wasn’t impressed.  
The red-clad-spider-emblem wearing person helped everyone. He caught a couple of pickpocketer, helped old ladies to cross the street, got cats out of trees and once helped a mother to handle her groceries so she could concentrate on her crying baby. This person was like a super-scout with additional super-strength, webbing and the ability to stick to surfaces.  
So, of course Tony was intrigued. Whoever this person was, they were good. Almost too good. But that also made them a potential ally to the Avengers cause to protect earth.

“F.R.I., do a complete search about everything related to this Spider-person. The whole Internet, Social Media, News Outlets. Map out the sightings, pinpoint their first appearance and…,” Tony walked up and down in his lab. His eyes travelled to the mask of one of his older suits that he had wanted to core and donate to a museum and it gave him an idea.  
“... and try to figure out the measurements of the Spider and give me a list of their known abilities.”  
“Immediately, Boss.”  
After a few more moments the Data was shown on another screen.  
“What should I do with it? What is your plan?” F.R.I.D.A.Y.S. voice continued.  
With a hum Tony sat down, his mind already starting to think about designs and fabric while keeping his hands busy with work on the helmet.  
“Save it in a new project folder called Spider-Suit. I like to be prepared if our new friend has to step up. We can’t have them fight in sweatpants.”/p>

———

**(2. A new distraction)**

“What else do you know about this person, beside that they… exist?” Rhodey switched through a couple of blurry screenshots and one or two better photos of the Spider-Hero explaining some tourists where to go and posing for selfies. He had entered the lab, ignoring Tony's complaining and moaning about how he wanted to be left alone. Not that Rhodey ever listened to such nonsense. Plus he was worried about his friend. So he just gave himself access.

“Not much yet,” Tony mumbled, soldering some circuits. “Beside that they are really nice and have an awful fashion sense.”  
Dum-E was holding some fabric out of the way, that Tony had seemingly sewed the tech on.

Rhodey furrowed his brows. The fact that Tony and Pepper were on a break meant that Tony was basically alone. Either in his home or at the Compound. Well, the other Avengers were in the Compound too, doing their thing. But it was rare that they all came together. Vision sometimes looked after Tony but Vision wasn’t the most empathetic.

Rhodey understood Pepper. He understood her worries and understood that she had enough to stress about in her role as CEO of Stark Industries. Tony hadn’t been “in the field” as Iron Man since Sokovia which at first had been an improvement but the work he did for the Avengers was still a lot: background works, damage control, improved equipment and lots and lots of talks with politicians. It was just too much. And the couple went on a break. So Rhodey understood but he was worried.

It was no surprise that Tony had burrowed himself in his lab now. He always did that when things were stressful and emotional straining. Though it was a surprise that he was doing the work for someone else. Normally he would try to upgrade his own suits but this time it was for this vigilant hero that was running around Queens. So that was probably an improvement? That and the fact that Tony didn’t turn to getting blackout drunk.

“Why do you have so few information on them? That is not like you.”  
Tony put down his tools to then shoo Dum-E away and stand up to stretch.  
“They have some kind of sixth sense or something… the drones can’t follow them without being spotted. So I still have to find their base of operations… Coffee?” Tony grabbed his cup and shook it vaguely towards his best friend.  
Tony looked tired. So, he was obviously staying awake and not caring for sleep. But Rhodey got him to stand up and to get out of the lab so chances were he would also get him to take a nap. Rhodey nodded with a smile. Maybe there weren’t so many reasons to be worried this time.

———

**(3. He is what?)**

This was not how it should be. After it had been impossible to follow the Spider with drones, Tony had finally asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to track comments and likes on every Social Media post about that Crime-Fighting-Spider and there were a couple of usernames reappearing again and again. Even less were constantly repeating that the new hero of Queens was called Spider-Man and that he was just trying to help. Digging deeper brought up I.P. addresses and using drones as well as security cameras helped to narrow the options further down. Which lead to an address, overlapping with one especially loud smartasses I.P.-address.  
Which gave Tony one file.

“Are you absolutely sure, F.R.I.?”  
“Afformative. It can only be Peter Parker.”  
“And there is no chance that it’s someone else from that house?”  
“No other person has the correct height or a schedule that fits.”  
“But he’s… how old did you say is he?”  
“Fourteen, Boss.”  
„Fo… Fourteen? Like ten plus four? Spider-guy is still in Highschool?!“  
„Yes, Boss. Not everyone graduates college with Seventeen.“  
Oh for fucks sake… Tony started to pace. That made things a lot more complicated.  
„Which High School?“  
„Midtown School of Science and Technology.“  
„Okay, that is a surprise,“ Tony had stopped in his pacing and looked back to the holographic monitor. „I would have guessed someone with these abilities and strength would be more of a jock.“  
„That is a bit of a clicheé, Boss. Also, the School, even if it excels in academic fields, does have a football- as well as a cheerleading team. Both rank an average…“  
„Yeah, I get it. Give me the kids school file.“  
„On it, boss.“ It was infuriating how smug F.R.I.D.A.Y. sounded.  
A second later the file was displayed. High grades in all science classes, member of the school band, robotic club and science decathlon team. The photo showed a skinny teen with glasses and an awkward smile.  
„No jock. This kid is a nerd,“ Tony laughed at the sheer amount of irony. How was that possible? He dragged his hand through his hair.  
Where did that kid get the powers from? He couldn‘t have been born with them. His appearance was too recent.  
His abilities were similar to Rogers so maybe that was…  
„F.R.I.D.A.Y search anything you can reach for traces of recreating Howards experiment. Is anyone trying to create a new Captain America? And dig deep.“ After a few more thoughts he added „And if you hit a wall, tell me. We‘ll figure something out then.“  
“Yes, Boss.”

Tony started to pace again, looking at the almost-finished suit on his work-bench. It was going to be a great piece of technology. Tony had added some quirks to it that he had hoped a new hero could use. Especially one who had a tendency to climb up high on buildings. Like adaptive and enduring fabrics, a heater and an intercom but that was not enough. Not for a child! Fourteen. He was basically still a baby. Tony would have to add more safety measures to the suit.

Much more!

———

**(4. Who is Peter Parker?)**

The search for supersoldier fabrication had brought up nothing recent which was a relief to be honest. What wasn‘t a relief was the story of Peter Parker's life so far. He had been a orphan since young age, grew up with his aunt and uncle but recently lost his uncle too. To finish the turd-cake, Peter was a witness to his uncle's death.  
This kid had an awful amount of bad luck and Tony felt sorry for him. He himself had been a teen when he lost his parents and been even older when he fought the person he had considered an uncle almost a father… maybe his own bad luck had just kicked in a bit later.  
It was an interesting coincidence that Spider Man's first appearance was almost exactly around the same time as Ben Parker's death. Maybe there was a correlation.

Digging deeper into the vast internet and old news clips made another thing clear: Peters parents had been scientists too and his father had been working for Oscorp.  
Tony wasn‘t sure if he should be surprised by that.

What then again had been a surprise were the circumstances of the kids parents death. A plane crash on their way to Europe. It had only been a small, private jet. That alone was believable. Less believable and even more surprising were the allegations of treason. That was just too weird to be a coincidence. The night the couple was off to flee the country they had allegedly betrayed they also very conveniently die in a plane crash in the middle of the ocean? The weather providing perfect flying conditions? That was no accident. Tony knew too much about how this world worked to figure that out. But he would have to look into that later.

Anyway, Peters parents being scientists explained quite a lot. For example how the kid could have created something like those webs he used to swing around New York.  
Tony had actually gathered and analyzed some before it disintegrated. This formula was not patented anywhere and so he assumed that the little nerd had managed to create something this amazing at such a young age. Or the kid had an unknown friend somewhere. It didn't seem like it though. 

A little smile crept on Tony's face and he could feel something like pride towards the young hero.  
The smile immediately vanished again and carefully Tony looked around to make sure that no one had seen him. The common room was empty, with the Avengers gone on a mission, and Tony relaxed a bit again.

He couldn‘t just start being proud of the accomplishments of some random kid, maybe even start to see himself in that boy. That would be weird.  
And under no circumstances could anyone ever know about that… Never.

Tony grabbed his cup and tablet and walked back into the lab, fleeing the loneliness of the living area.

———

**(5. Keep the Baby safe)**

Maybe he could also install a flying drone and smaller drones to dispatch with GPS tracker. Should become handy eventually. He would start on that immediately. Tony stopped his nervous pacing for a moment. The nervousness had been with him the whole day. And it was because of the suit and the child that was supposed to get it. Not even when he had build his first armor back in Afghanistan had he felt this erratic. Or when he had personalized War Machine for Rhodey. He shouldn’t be so nervous when building the kids suit. And he was not willing to accept that it was because of the fact that Spider-Man had for the first tome been in a fight in which the robber had pulled a gun. 

„F.R.I., how is the programming going?“  
„The new A.I. is learning to take care of their owner. It will soon be ready. As ready as anyone can be. I'm teaching it personally.“  
„Funny. All right…,“ a few more calming breaths. „But that is good. Very good. Can’t have the kid bleeding out while defending the city…“

It was supposed to be a joke but it actually gave Tony a wave of anxiety.  
WHAT IF that was going to happen? Tony basically was going to give a child a super-high-tech suit so he would be able to fight crime and who-knew-what. Why did he think about Spider-Man getting hurt? What if Spider-Man died because of something Tony had overlooked? He had to add more functions. More safety measures. And even more protocols!  
But the kid could not be too dependent on the suit either. Some functions should only be unlocked when the wearer was ready. A child needs to learn to walk before it runs or something.

“Are you okay, Boss? Your heart rate just rose a high amount.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”  
Tony tried his best to calm down again, forcing his spiraling mind back to the task at hand.  
„Have we decided on a voice yet?“  
„Not yet, Boss.“  
„Yeah, well… let’s get to that,“ he pulled up a sound file database. He ultimately decided for a calm and friendly female voice that would be able to talk an erratic teenager through a stressful situation.

———

**(6. Shit goes down)**

Tony walked out of the elevator and right outside where Happy was thankfully waiting for him.  
Without much of a word he climbed into the backseat, glad to be out of reach. 

This day had been taxing on many levels. Showing one of his most vulnerable moments in the auditorium (without Pepper) was emotionally exhausting enough but facing a grieving mother (without Pepper) had added a whole lot more to the shit-pile. It would have been better if the mother had pulled a gun. He knew how to handle those situations.

No it would not have been better.

This should have been a good day. Funding science projects always gave Tony a surge of endorphins. This was different than the Relief Funds. This today was for the future to stop awful things from happening before they happened and not to make awful things that already happened less awful.

Tony was glad that Happy did not ask questions about why he was so deep in thought, showing a constant frown on his face. Instead Happy asked if they should stop for food somewhere. If Tony was honest, greasy fast food did sound like a great idea right now.  
„Yeah, sure. Let‘s get some burgers.“  
„You got it, boss.“

With a small sigh Tony took out his phone starting to gather information about the boy whose mother he just had met. Maybe he shouldn‘t do that to himself, seeing such a young, promising life wasted, but...    
_“You murdered him in Sokovia.”_  
_“Who is going to avenge my son, Stark?”_  
_“He is dead and I blame you.”_  
It was way harder to ignore and bury the guilt if it had a name and a face. And this boy, Charlie Spencer, he would have had a great future ahead of him.

A small message distracted him for a moment, his Spider-Man feed showing him an Instagram video of the local hero rescuing a small kitten out of a tree and giving it back a young girl.

That was so clicheé, Tony wondered for a brief moment if it was staged but Peter didn‘t seem like the type for that.  
Though it appeared that many cat owner had the problem of tree-climbing cats more often lately.  
A little smile appeared on Tony’s face. At least this was something good.

„What ya smiling about, Boss?“  
„Cat video.“

Another message appeared on his phone, a news alert about the Avengers.  
Tony's brows furrowed when he watched the news report, feeling a headache coming.  
„Happy, we have to get the Burger another time. Time to fly to the compound immediately.“  
„What‘s going on?“ his driver, slash head of security slash friend sounded worried but immediately changed lanes.  
„A huge explosion in Lagos. Time for damage control.“

How much more shitty could a day become?  
Another message popped up, Romanoff telling him that they were all okay. At least that was good news.  
With a huff, Tony called the HQ and gave instructions, so the Relief Fund could start working.

———

**(7. The Accords)**

The following week was exhausting. The Avengers faced a lot of backslash for what had happened. Again.

The first few days were the hardest, especially on Wanda who, for the first time, felt guilty for the death of civilians. But Tony left the Captain to handle that. Even if he himself felt sorry for her too.  
Fact was if she hadn‘t pushed the bomb upwards, many more people would have died. Not that the media took that even slightly into account.  
They also didn‘t take into account that the Avengers prevented a potential biological weapon from being stolen by terrorists. Mostly because that information was confidential.

Tony himself was giving Statements and Interviews together with Rhodey who was experienced and far enough removed from the Avengers to count as reliable and unbiased source.

The extra work took a huge portion out of lab-time. But without sleep there were enough hours to further secure and finish the Spider-Suit. Even while being on the road, Tony designed and corrected the existing suit while also adding more gadgets and technology.  
Then Secretary Ross called him and the constant headache in his temple became a full blown migraine.

He learned about the Accords, it had been in the making for months. Since Sokovia to be exact. Of course.  
This was bad but at the same time Tony felt like it was a chance.  
The toll Nigeria had taken on the team, especially Wanda was huge. These Accords would take some of the pressure away. Take some of the guilt and the responsibility from them all. Give them some peace. Save lives, endangered by recklessness. 

Tony read it. And Tony agreed with it for the most parts. It wouldn’t really make the work of little heroes like Spider-Man easier, but as long as Spider-Man was keeping a low profile he should not get on anyone's radar and be spared from the Accords for the time being. But what these rules would really mean for a hero working on a low scale wasn’t cleared up anywhere. To be honest the Accords were far from perfect. And it was too late for changes _now_ but the world needed this. And if the Avengers played by the rules _now_ it would be easier to make changes later. A testimonial of the Avengers goodwill.

Tony just hoped the others would see reason too.

———

**(8. We agree to disagree)**

No they didn’t. Not all had seen “reason”. Maybe Tony was dangerously naive to trust the UN but at least he tried. Meanwhile the Captain didn’t trust anyone, understandable to some point after what happened with SHIELD. Still, Tony had really wished that Steve would understand. But no luck and where Captain America stood, Falcon wasn‘t far.

The discussions had been intense and annoying and the headache additional to the lack of sleep had made Tony feel nauseous.  
Rhodey had argued pro Accords, bless him. He did his best even if his main reason was the loyalty to his country. But even Vision, who was lead by logic, saw the necessity of the Accords.

Tony even had pulled the guilt card, showing them the face of Charlie Spencer. A face of many. A good guy who wanted to make the world a better place.  
Just like them. But was robbed of the chance to live his life.   
The guilt was always there. At least with Tony and considering the faces he saw, the others felt it too.

Heck even Natasha agreed with him. She seemed to see reason. But before everyone came to a conclusion the meeting had to split. Still, it could be counted as a win. He guessed. He hoped.

When everyone had been gone Tony wondered if he should have also went to London to see Agent Carter off. She had been a friend to his father. But if he was honest he just wanted to bury himself in work for the next couple of days. Until the Sokovia Accords were done and dealt with and everyone in the UN had finished to pat each others shoulders and backs. Natasha could handle Vienna and the mourning Captain. She was capable like that.

He had to finish the Spider-Suit. And fast.  
It really wasn‘t okay that a boy with superpowers ran around unsupervised. Not with the recent developments. Or at all. It was only a matter of time until others would have their eye on Spider-Man. And it would be better if it were the Avengers and not the Military of the United States, the UN or worse.  
The sooner the child got the suit the sooner he would be safe… safer.

———

**(9. Shit goes down 2.0)**

“Okay, Newbie… what do we have so far?“  
„The Baby Monitor Protocol will record everything through the lense, when the mask is worn. The Training Wheels Protocol will take care that the sub systems and functions will only be available after an adequate amount of time. The Pacifier Protocol will notify you if the wearer is hurt or in mortal danger,...” it went on for a couple of minutes.

Meanwhile Tony paced, twirling a pen between his fingers to keep them busy, listening to all the safety measurements. The voice was pleasant and calming. Good choice. They had programmed many protocols but were they enough?

He wrecked his brain for more ideas, maybe more designs for the webs? It hadn‘t been the easiest part to recreate the shooters from the few pictures in which they had been visible. But it had worked out. They were even better now. He had basically put a computer in them with a holographic display and they connected to the suit. Well, everything was better than that sweatshirt & -pants combo the kid was wearing…  
„Boss, are you sure about these protocol names?“  
Tony chuckled.  
„Of course I am, F.R.I.. They are hilarious. All right, Ladies… I think we‘re ready now.“  
He took a deep breath. This was fine he could still add more later, if necessary.  
„F.R.I., upload Newbie into the Spider-Suit.“  
„Yes, Boss.“

Tony watched the monitor and the bar, indicating the upload of his newest A.I., right beside it was another window with the Spider-Man feed he had come to constantly monitor. He had even made social-media accounts, all called „The-Real-Iron-Man“ with a low resolution pic of Mark-2 as user icon. No one suspected that he was indeed the real one and not another fan.

As soon as the upload was going to be finished he just had to run a few more tests and then figure out how to make contact with Peter Parker.  
He actually looked forward to it. Not that he would ever admit that. But he really wanted to talk to the kid. The real deal. 

Suddenly his phone started to ring, which was worrisome because he had only allowed it for an absolute emergency. It showed Romanoffs I.D. as well as a Message from Rhodey and as it seemed another call from Ross.  
And if that wasn‘t enough Vision flew through the wall right into his lab.

„Mr. Stark, maybe you should turn on the TV.“

Okay, this was an emergency. The news were full of the happenings in Vienna. It took Tony only seconds to fully understand what was going on and he cursed loud and long before he finally picked up the call from Romanoff, glad she was alive.  
“Hey, Natasha. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I was lucky. Tony, I don’t think Steve will hold still, maybe you should come over to Europe.”  
Tony glanced to the Spider-Suit and then to Vision, who eyed the new suit with interest, before answering with a small sigh.  
“I’m on my way. See you soon.”

Well, that was his job after all, putting out fires lit by the Avengers.

“Vision, I’m flying over to Europe. You take care of Wanda. Keep her company and inside the Compound. Keep her safe. Keep everyone safe,”  
Tony sighed again, while answering Rhodey’s text who was also ordered over to Europe, to help find the Winter Soldier.  
“Who should be kept safe from whom, Mr. Stark?”  
“Good question, Vision,” he wondered if he would ever really get used to J.A.R.V.I.S. voice not being J.A.R.V.I.S. “And not an easy one to answer. Keep her inside. She is safe from everyone and everyone is safe from her, as long as she stays.”  
“As you say, Mr. Stark.”  
“F.R.I., when you’re done with uploading, save and lock the project away.”  
“All right, Boss.”

———

**(10. I have an idea)**

Tony was pissed. And tired. Not only tired, exhausted. But mostly pissed.  
Of course Steven had fucked up and of course everything had gone to shit even more. And he wasn‘t even sure what had caused Steven to be angry with him when they talked.  
It felt like he had almost got him to sign. But for some reason the fact that Wanda was, for the moment, gated at the Compound had lit a fuse with Steve and no matter how hard Tony tried he couldn‘t find the mistake he had made.

And of course the Winter Soldier breached and of course people were killed and of course Steve, Sam and Barnes escaped and of course Ross was blaming him.

36 hours.  
What a huge pile of shit.

He was on his way back to New York, trying his hardest not to dwell on the fact that he nearly died today, that both Sharon Carter and Natasha Romanoff also almost died. Well, the fight today was going to be nice addition to his nightmares. But at least the watch-gauntlet has been proven a success. He could work with that.

He also tried not to dwell on the fact that Captain America still, after everything that had happened today, had decided to run off with his old friend. Leaving some of his new "friends" behind. 

36 hours.  
That wasn’t enough.

He pressed a coolpack to his eye, ro reduce the swelling of his black eye, leaving the piloting to F.R.I.D.A.Y., because he would need to look presentable. Good thing he always had some extra clothes on his plane. While Romanoff would try to recruit T’Challa, the king of freaking Wakanda, Tony now had a real reason to recruit Spider-Man. Even if this wasn’t ideal.

He would drag a child into the Avengers dispute.

He really wondered how far up on the list of awful things he had done in his life historians would put that.  
Because this was probably not the right thing to do. He was asking this himself constantly, which was a pretty good indicator for it being not the right thing.

But he was going to do it anyway.  
They needed the extra help.  
And there was no real danger.

Of course they would fight Avengers but no one was going for a kill. Tony was very sure about that. And he had thought about it again and again and there was no one else in pure strength and speed that could keep up with Steve than this kid.  
And even if Steve was seemingly willing to do everything for his old friend, he would never hurt a child. So that was an ace up Tonys sleeve.

It still did not feel right.

———

**(11. Well, it was about time we met. )**

Tony gripped the wheel of his car a bit harder, while he waited for the lights to turn green.  
He had considered to approach Spider-Man while on patrol but since there was no time and they were needed in Germany, another country, which involved international travel, it was more reasonable to ask the legal guardian for permission. The kid would miss a couple of school days after all.

He had read all information available about May Parker who was a key figure in this whole scheme. A tough woman in a tough place. But Tony was a pro in handling those. A real charmer. Not to brag but he had proven that again and again. One did not earn the title "playboy" without reason. Plus the idea of hiding the whole thing as (payed) internship would hopefully warm May up to the whole idea. Internships for Stark Industry were rare and a privilege. 

If all of that worked out, then there was only one last question mark and that was Peter himself.  
Would he just play along with the whole grants and internship scheme? Would he even agree to join Tony in Germany? Against The American Hero, the Star Spangled Man himself? Maybe Peter would disagree with the Accords. After all he was a small-scale hero who hid his identity. Was Peter really what Tony had imagined so far? Maybe the kid was not at all what he seemed? Maybe he was too much what he seemed?  
Was this really, really, REALLY a good idea?

Tony stopped the car in front of the building in which the Parkers had their flat.  
A check of the clock showed him that he still had half an hour before the kid would come home. May should be home, having night shift this week.

Tony took a deep breath.  
„Showtime.“

**Author's Note:**

>   * I really wanted to read a fic with Tony learning about Peter age before he finished the suit, prompting him to add all the protocols. And after I heard that one exists and couldn’t find it, but found another one, I decided to finally write one myself.  
>  (the one I found is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671728 Read it. It’s great. But also if you happen to stumble upon the other or even another fic, PLEASE! I BEG YOU! GIMME THE LINK! K, thx) 
>   * Which brings me to the next point, what is with Peters age?  
>  I first noted it down as 15 (as said in Homecoming) but then it hit me, that Homecoming probably takes place in autumn (Homecoming dances happen in late September / early October, thanks Wikipedia) and since Peters birthday is 10th of August and in this story Tony worked on the suit a couple of (?) months… he learned about Spider-Mans age when the boy was still 14. So yeah.
>   * This was actually supposed to be fun and light but became kinda angsty, which is no surprise since the Civil War movie itself is kinda angsty… 
>   * I rewatched all three Iron Man movies and Homecoming and Civil War again as “research” and totally not because I’m obsessed. Civil War was watched a couple of times even. 
>   * The “chapter Titles” were only for me to keep track of my writing. But I liked them enough to keep them in the fic. The “chapters” are too short to split the story up, though. So, have a one Chapter fic. 
>   * There is so much going on in “Civil War” that makes no sense to me… I guess this fic is also partly trying to work through this. 
>   * Did I forget any tags? Talking about tagging... I'm scared. About the tags that tend to appear while tagging. 
>   * Never before had I written down so many sentences and then moved them around so much. This fic was a literal puzzle (hah!).
>   * IS ANYONE OOC?! PLEASE TELL ME! 
> 

> 
> Thank you very much for your patience!


End file.
